


Intuition

by Venturous



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fog clings to the Thames like a bad dream. After, Sherlock only wants one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intuition

**Title:** Intuition  
 **Author:** venturous  
 **Fandom:** BBC Sherlock  
 **Pairing:** John/Sherlock  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** danger, injured character  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fan appreciation. No copyright infringement declared or intended.  
 **Summary:** Fog clings to the Thames like a bad dream. After, Sherlock only wants one thing.  
 **A/N:** written for Holmesverse drabble challenge on the theme of “home”

  
Stinking mud sucked at John’s shoes. He’d searched all night, after his text went unanswered. The thugs in custody gave few clues. The sky grew pale before John understood.

Low-tide stranded the rusty barge onto gravel. Tethered for years, it garnered no notice. John waded out, and shivering, clambored aboard. The hulk listed, groaned... No, that’s a human cry!

John grabbed the hatch, rotten metal disintegrated, and he pitched forward into blackness.  
He leapt up from the foetid bilgewater, his torch illuminating a huddled figure. Hurrying to his friend, he smoothed limp hair from Sherlock’s ashen face.

“Home.” Sherlock breathed.  



End file.
